Starry Sky
by SEGABriana
Summary: A princess and an alien wizard met for the very first time in the kingdom in which the princess rules. The wizard wants to fix his past mistakes while the princess wants him to overcome his mistakes. It sounds like it's the beginning of a beautiful friendship. OC.Riley/Magolor


They didn't know what to think of each other. A wizard from a planet unknown to her, corrupted by being power hungry. A princess who escaped in the war to stop Nightmare from taking over the universe. She is a star warrior fighting to protect her kingdom from corruption. He only just want to fix his mistakes from the past. She is a girl who wants to reach out to someone. He flies over the kingdom to find something to fix his past mistakes.

He was bonded to fix his mistakes. To make up for everything that he ever caused. It wouldn't have been that a young girl would have taken the place of a fallen ruler. It was no different than they were very strange in their own ways. She is a star warrior, knight, and princess. For he is just a wizard from a very far away planet. The two could never talk to each other despite their differences. She is human. He is an alien wizard.

The girl was having a restless night with very terrible nightmares waking her up at every hour of the night. The wizard was hovering near her as she held a flashlight in her right hand. She heard a noise and shine her light at the person. She was speechless. There he stood in the light looking very shy. He wore a scarf just like her along with a blue and white hoodie. They both stared at each other before one of them spoke up.

"Strange to be out in this hour isn't it?" he asked the girl. Of course, the princess of the kingdom was embarrassed that her eyes glowed a pink color.

"You don't have to tell me. I haven't seen you in the kingdom before. Are you new here?" She replied back to answer his question.

"Yes in fact I am. I'm a traveling wizard. Do you live in this kingdom do you not?" He asked her with a grin under his scarf so she couldn't see his grin.

"I live in that castle over there. I rule this kingdom." She was very cautious about the male hovering in front of her. She wonders if the visitor was from another galaxy. She used to live in Dreamland but she was banished.

The wizard looked her over carefully. The girl was still as a brick block just waiting to open. "You're the queen in this very kingdom?" He asked her with an endangered look in his eyes.

The girl was completely embarrassed. Her eyes started to glow a darker pink indicating that she was completely embarrassed by his question. "What?! No! I'm not the queen I'm the princess. I took the old rulers' place. There isn't a queen and I don't plan to get married for a very long time until I found the right prince to be my king. The name's Riley," she almost forgot to introduce herself which would have been even more embarrassing to the young princess. "And your name is..?"

"Magolor," he replied to the princess. He took out his hand for Riley to shake. Being the kind princess that she is she shook his hand. "You have such a beautiful name. A perfect name for a princess like you."

"Pardon me? Do you actually think that my name is beautiful?" Now she was deeply embarrassed by an alien she only just met. He simply replied with; "Any name would be as charming as your name Princess Riley."

Riley looked at Magolor with her eyes. They were back to their normal one eye is white and one eye is pink. "You have multicolor eyes?" Magolor asked. "Yes, I do. I was created like that. You might have noticed that my eyes change color every time I feel emotions."

"I do think I find that very interesting about you so far Princess Riley. I used to be able to fly in a ship of my own but it was broken and I crashed here. Now I'm sorta stuck here until I can find every part of my ship."

Magolor was very much taking a shine to the princess. Riley was only a 12-year-old forever since that battle of a certain demon beast cursed her to never grow up like a normal child. "I never met someone that was my age before. When I fought in the war to stop Nightmare from taking over the universe I never really had any friends. I was mainly focused on my combat skills. Here is my kingdom everyone is a todd. I hope you understand."

"Hey don't sweat it, kiddo princess, I was like that too except I was never a warrior like you. Since I'm going to be in this kingdom for some time until I get my ship to fix why don't I get the layout of your kingdom?"

"Oh I would love to do that very much but Toddsworth doesn't like it when I'm out of my chambers. Do you think it's right I ask you to escort me back to my chambers before Toddsworth finds out I'm not in bed?" She asked him with the most respect she gives to anyone that she meets when traveling. "That's not a problem. I noticed you have wings? Is that correct?"

Now she didn't know what to say to her newly traveler who is just flying around her kingdom. Now he has noticed her pair of wings. "Oh, those old things yeah I have had them since I was in Dreamland the third demon beast I have battled. It was the one that gave me my wings. But what can you say am I correct?" "How about I escort you back to your chambers by flying?"

This was all very much new to the princess but she agreed on his offer. She spread her wings as far as they can go out. Magolor took Riley's hand before they had taken off into the night sky. She had never experienced this type of flying before. She never really used her wings very much due to many monsters being on the ground and the times when she has to use them if she gets into mortal danger. "Alright which window is it now sweetheart?" That made Riley froze. Did he really call her a sweetheart? What can of the alien does he think he is?

"Right there." She pointed to an open window and they flew in the open window. Once they landed, Riley covered her wings so no one else sees them. "I guess I should be going now." Magolor was almost out the window when Riley called for him. "I want to thank you for a night I will never forget. Here. Take this pink rose with you. I breed it myself." He kindly took the flower from her hand before saying goodbye to her and flew off into the night sky.

Riley didn't know what to think of Magolor anymore. After all, he did gave her a night to remember. She removed her armor pieces and climbed into bed. That was the best night she has had in a very long time. She begins to fall into a deep sleep dreaming about her new friend she made tonight.

Magolor was far from The Mushroom Kingdom now with Riley on his mind. He had truly found someone to help him fix his past mistakes. Even though he had a mission to fix the mistakes he had made in the past, he had very much taken a shine into her. She was the kindest person he had met in a long time. He hovers back to his hideout so no one will know that he is here in The Mushroom Kingdom that Riley rules as it's the ruler.

_ It was the start of a beautiful friendship that cannot be broken._


End file.
